utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenga (NND)
Jenga (ジェンガ) is an who started covering song back in May 2008, but covers songs very irregularly. He is thought to have a mid-range voice. However, his range is actually fairly wide, as he is also a " " and he can hit high notes well, as seen in his cover of "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" , but at the same time can go quite low, as to be seen in his "Seeker" . To keep the "illusion", he often covers songs in a male and female voice in turns and sings about as many songs in his male voice as his female voice. His most viewed cover is of "Fire◎Flower" with 141K views as of April 2013, where he also sings in a high voice. Aside from that, he is known for frequently taking the background music of a song and replacing it with another song while keeping the original lyrics, an example being his "Senbonzakura" cover, where he kept the lyrics of Senbonzakura but sang to the background music of 1925. He also likes to participate in collaborations and is in a chorus group called "Rockinoids". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on May 05, 2010) # Tagen Uchuu no Memories (ETIA. album) (Released on April 30, 2012) List of Covered Songs (A Flower For You, a Song For Me) (2008.05.07) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2008.06.17) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.22) # "You/Yuuhizaka" (2008.07.21) # "Seeker" (2008.07.28) # "Dear" -retake- (2008.08.03) # "Fire◎Flower" (2008.08.04) # "Melody in the Sky" feat. Jenga and Neiro (2008.08.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Cendrillon" -Male voice ver.- feat. Jenga and Neiro (2008.09.30) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Wind) (2008.10.05) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.10.12) # "Cendrillon" -Female voice ver.- feat. Jenga and macoto (2008.11.01) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2008.11.07) # "Winter Alice" (2009.01.28) # "Sandscraper -Desert Line Express-" (2009.02.06) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Saru demo Wakaru" (2009.03.05) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Even Though my Song has no Form) (2009.03.15) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Someday smiling, Always smiling) (2009.03.23) # "Scrap & Build" (2009.06.16) # "Naname World" (Diagonal World) (2009.07.06) # "ORCA" (2009.08.09) # "No Logic" (2009.10.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Bou 〇×△□ Yori" (From a Certain 〇×△□) (2009.12.15) # "Jenga" (2010.02.08) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2010.03.01) # "Sentimental Sanpo" (Sentimental Walk) (2010.04.16) # "Ayumi no Michi" (Path of Step) (2010.05.05) # "Melancholic" (2010.05.10) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.06.21) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (2010.07.12) # "Hana ni Naru" (2010.07.21) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, a Song For Me) -Band Edition- (2010.08.02) # "Just Be Friends/Torinoko City" (2010.08.06) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.08.25) # "Han Toumei no Kuroi Sanagi" (Semi-transparent Black Chrysalis) (2010.09.11) # "Hacking to the Gate" (STEINS;GATE OP) (2011.06.05) # "Atama no Naka no Szkieletor" (2011.07.26) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.04) # "Senbonzakura/1925" (2011.10.16) # "Puppet Girl" (2012.01.14) # "baby light" (2012.01.15) # "Mikadzuki" (Crescent Moon) (2012.02.13) # "Shounen yo Ware ni Kaere" (Boy, You'll Come Back to Me) (2012.02.20) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.03.12) # "Omo Hide Shiyabadaba" (2012.04.29) # "Goumou Heart" (2012.05.07) # "Tabenakucha" (2012.05.30) # "tef" (2012.07.02) # "Kaerutachi no Uta" (2012.07.17) # "Yume no Naka no Watashi no Yume" -TV size ver.- (2012.08.28) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Team) feat. Amechan, Miruni♂, hal, Ikasan, Jenga, Ryaku, and Sweet@Amany (2013.01.06) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.17) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2013.01.25) # "Caged Flower" (2013.04.23) # "Yasashisa ni Tsutsuma Retanara" (2013.07.28) # "Dear" -Remix ver.- (2013.08.04) # "Kouon Chuuon'iki Test" (2013.09.08) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.06) # "Red Purge!!!" (2014.05.25) # "Pop Corn Zombie" feat. Rockinoids (2014.06.22) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (with Rockinoids) (2014.07.07) # "Bungakusha no Koibumi" (The Literati's Love Letter) (2014.09.01) # "Kuchidoke wa Chocolate" (Melt in Your Mouth Chocolate) (2015.02.14) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * His favorite utaite are Chawa, Komeru, himawari, F9, UmiNeko, Harabanashi, Tabun Jibun, Hotsuke and axele7. External Links * Blog * mixi community * Singlink * Nyappon * The Interviews